¿Qué más podría pedir?
by KirimiAkemi
Summary: Izaya es un omega que detesta su vida, el lo único que quiere hacer es vivir tranquilo en Ikebukuro y observar a sus preciados humanos, pero un encuentro con su alfa destinado, Heiwajima Shizuo, cambiara su vida para siempre. Shizaya / Omegaverse. (Las explicación esta en el mismo fic) Créditos de la imagen a quien corresponda.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya era uno de esos pocos humanos que podía tener hijos siendo hombre, un Omega, como le había dicho el doctor de su familia. Tenía catorce años cuando descubrieron que era, hacía muy poco habían aparecido casos similares al suyo, hombres que entraban en celo, y que podían tener hijos pero no de cualquier hombre, si no de hombres alfas. La sociedad estaba cambiando y que los hombres pudieran tener hijos era la prueba más increíble que existía.

Gracias a este descubrimiento clasificaron a los hombres y mujeres en tres grupos, los alfas que eran hombres sobresalientes, tenían mucha más fuerza de la normal e increíbles habilidades, pero cuando estaban al lado de un Omega se ponían posesivos con ellos y a la hora de la reproducción ellos anudaban dentro de sus omegas para que ellos queden completamente inundados de su esencia y puedan ser fertilizados. Luego seguían los betas, que eran hombres y mujeres normales y finalmente los omegas, hombres que pueden tener hijos y que solamente pueden tener relaciones con un alfa y con nadie más. Los alfas marcan a sus omegas para que estos pertenezcan a sólo un alfa, y los omegas por ello no pueden ser tocados por nadie más que no sea su alfa. Izaya era un Omega, y odiaba serlo.

Su primer celo ocurrió cuando tenía catorce años, llegó de repente, en la noche. Comenzó como una simple excitación nocturna y decidió bajarla tocándose un poco, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse más y más caliente. Sus padres se dieron cuenta por los gritos que comenzó a hacer y llamaron a un médico, ya que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por calmarlo Izaya seguía gritando.

El médico era Shingen Kishitani, un médico ilegal que su padre conocía de toda su vida. Él lo examinó y le dijo que era un Omega y le explicó que tenía que comenzar a tomar inhibidores hormonales de por vida que iban a calmar sus ansias de apareamiento y así evitar que el celo fuera fuerte.

Ese día lo inyectó con una dosis fuerte de unos inhibidores de hormonas y así poder calmarlo. Su celo duró cuatro días, pero luego de la inyección estaba más calmado, se sentía caliente pero no como al principio. Shingen le explicó que su celo volvería cada tres meses pero con los remedios no iba a ser tan fuerte y probablemente dure menos de lo que duraba un celo normal, pero le recomendó no salir de la casa si su celo comenzaba porque podía ser atacado por algún alfa y ser abusado por este.

Izaya creció siendo un Omega y el detestaba serlo. Quizás eso explicaba porque amaba a los humanos, ellos eran lo que él nunca podría ser, un ser humano corriente, en cambio él... Izaya amaba a los humanos y los envidiaba a su vez. Amaba a todos los humanos, excepto a uno… Heiwajima Shizuo, su alfa, aquel que estaba destinado sólo para él.

Izaya conoció a Shizuo de casualidad, por culpa del hijo de su médico, Shinra. Shinra era un maldito pervertido, pero era uno de los pocas personas que sabían que él era un Omega. Shinra era un beta y un maldito pervertido, conocía a Shizuo de por vida y siempre le interesó la fuerza inhumana que tenía. Cuando Izaya lo conoció, reconoció su aroma de alfa y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. Se comenzó a sentir más caliente de lo normal, su celo no estaba próximo, pero cuando alfas y omegas destinados se encontraban el celo ocurria de inmediato para hacer que ambos sean marcados. Izaya detesto a Shizuo por hacerlo sentir así.

Shizuo, era un protozoo que ni siquiera se dió cuenta que delante suyo estaba su Omega, Izaya agradeció el usar perfumes fuertes para tapar su aroma. Shizuo se sintió atraído por Izaya y eso lo hacía sentirse asqueado, para Shizuo, Izaya era un ser horrible, con esa sonrisa macabra, lo odio al instante, pero también tenía ganas de atraparlo contra la pared y tomarlo por la fuerza. Ese día Izaya y Shizuo terminaron en una persecución que iba a durar muchísimos años más.

* * *

Izaya estaba disfrutando de su día libre, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a caminar tranquilo por Ikebukuro. Siempre tenía trabajo y si salía era para hacer encargos o pedidos.

Su día iba de maravilla, su celo estaba próximo pero todavía tenía un mes de libertad antes de que vuelva. Los días que estaba en celo trabajaba en su departamento encerrado. Lo hacía para no arriesgarse y ser atacado, porque a pesar de que los inhibidores evitaban que el se sintiera muy caliente y se excitara a cada rato, él despedía un aroma dulce que atraía a todos. Namie era la única que parecía ser inmune a su olor, aunque podía ser porque ella lo detestaba tanto que ni por más atrayente que sea, no lo iba a tocar nunca.

Izaya iba caminando por las calles, se estaba haciendo de noche pero todavía había gente dando vueltas, había visto a una pareja discutir y las reacciones de la joven habían sido perfectas, él amaba las reacciones de las personas. Vio a lo lejos pasar Kida Masaomi, ese pequeño alfa había sido la persona más divertida para meterse. Sus reacciones eran tal como lo esperaba.

Izaya se sentó en un parque y sacó su celular, tenía un mensaje de Shinra,

 _Izaya, tus inhibidores acabaron de llegar, cuando puedas pasalos a buscar a casa._

Shinra, por ser hijo de Shingen, sabía lo que era y él se encargaba de controlar sus niveles hormonales. Izaya detestaba ser tocado por las personas y Shinra era el único que toleraba, o que él permitía tocar, ya que existía alguien más que podría tocar a Izaya y el no se quejaria… Shizuo… hacían un par de meses que no lo veía.

Izaya no lo quería ver… no… Shizuo hacía que sus hormonas se revolucionen y si estaba próximo a su celo, este se adelantaba. Izaya lo odiaba y odiaba sentirse así.

 _Maldito seas Shizu-chan -_ pensó Izaya. El odiaba a Shizuo.

Esperaba que algún día lo matarán y así liberarse de él. También estaba la opción de matarlo él con sus propias manos, pero él no se iba a manchar las manos. Lo mejor era esperar que alguien lo asesine, ya que Shizuo tenía muchos enemigos. Podría engañar a algún humano estúpido y hacer que mate a Shizuo. Pero si el líder de los Toramaru no lo pudo matar ¿qué iba a hacer algún humano idiota? Encontrar a alguien que asesine a Shizuo iba a ser un trabajo pesado y muy largo.

Izaya sintió un ruido fuerte que venía detrás de él, se giró a ver qué era y lo vio. Shizuo venía con una cara diabólica y enojada a atacarlo, se veía tan endemoniadamente sensual… ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Shizuo venía a atacarlo, tenía que actuar inmediatamente. Vio como un cartel pasó volando al lado suyo, Shizuo podrá tener mucha fuerza pero no buena puntería.

-Izaaaaayaaaaa - gritó Shizuo acercándose a él - te dije que no te acercaras a Ikebukuro.

-Yay Shizu-chan, una visita mía no mata a nadie - Izaya contuvo la respiración, Shizuo apestaba.

-Una visita tuya puede provocar la muerte de cualquier persona Izaya.

-Eres tan malvado Shizu-chan, yo no mato a nadie - Izaya sacó su cuchillo y lo puso apuntando a Shizuo - solamente mató protozoos.

Shizuo se acercó para atacar a Izaya, pero una brisa con un aroma dulce lo detuvo. ¿Qué era ese olor? Era delicioso e intoxicante, Shizuo comenzó a oler y buscar el origen de ese aroma, se concentró tanto en eso que no vió cuando Izaya se acercaba a él y le clavaba el cuchillo en su pecho, pero este se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¿Que día… -Izaya no pudo terminar de hablar porque Shizuo lo tomó del brazo y lo comenzó a oler.

Izaya se asustó ¿acaso el protozoo se dió cuenta? Shizuo olió su cabello, Izaya se asustó más. Shizuo comenzó a bajar su cabeza, hasta llegar al cuello de Izaya. Había algo en ese aroma que tenía izaya ¿qué era?

-Shizu… chan… - dijo Izaya gimiendo… no… no era posible… su celo estaba a un mes de llegar ¿por qué se sentía así? Izaya sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, eso lo asustó, el estar tan cerca de Shizuo hacía que se sintiera así. Quiso separarse de Shizuo, pero este, le apretó el brazo más fuerte y lo acercó a su pecho.

Shizuo lo olió más y comprendió que ese aroma era lo que tanto había buscado, sintió que ese aroma era sólo para él... Izaya era suyo…

-Mío - dijo Shizuo, acercó su rostro al cuello de Izaya - sólo mío - y lo mordió.

Izaya sólo gimió, apretandose más a Shizuo,

 _Esto está mal… -_ Izaya pensaba- _Shizuo me está marcando, no puedo... resistir…_

-Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan - gemía Izaya. Shizuo sólo gruño y lo mordió más fuerte. - Shizu-chan, basta… por favor… - una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo y se estremeció.

Izaya como pudo golpeó a Shizuo y este lo soltó, Izaya reaccionó rápidamente y comenzó a correr o eso quiso hacer. A penas comenzó a correr, una ola de calor lo invadió y cayó en el suelo.

Shizuo reaccionó y se acercó a él, Izaya comenzó a transpirar, su olor se esparció por el lugar, y Shizuo perdió la cabeza. Levantó a Izaya, lo colgó en su hombro y se lo llevó.

Su casa era lo que estaba más a mano, Shizuo ya no caminaba, sino que corría. Estaba desesperado por tener a Izaya gimiendo bajo suyo, tomarlo duramente y marcarlo como suyo. Sentía como Izaya gemía, su trasero estaba al lado de su cara y sentía como se tensaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta de una patada y llevó a Izaya a su habitación. Este tenía la cara completamente colorada, la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. Sentía su respiración agitada y como gemía suavemente. Lo tiró en la cama y se subió arriba de él y le tomó el rostro. Vio como los ojos de Izaya se abrían y su mirada no tenía miedo, si no que mostraban la gran excitación que Izaya estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Shizuo no resistió y lo beso duramente, quería que Izaya sintiera lo que él sentía, y Shizuo estaba caliente, se sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar.

Lo dejo de besar y comenzó a besar su cuello, Izaya gemía su nombre, o mejor dicho ese apodo infernal que Izaya le decía: Shizu-chan, Shizuo nunca había escuchado algo tan erótico en su vida. Lo mordió de nuevo en el cuello y Izaya gritó su nombre, había llegado al orgasmo con una mordida, su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente.

-Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan - siguió gritando mientras su cuerpo se contraia. Sentía como su ano se dilataba solo, era normal que los omegas en su estado de celo tuvieran lubricantes propios, era para hacer la reproducción más fácil. Sentía como sus pantalones estaban completamente húmedos - Shizu-chan más, quiero más.

Shizuo no lo podía creer, Izaya quería más. De un solo golpe, arrancó la ropa de Izaya, dejándolo desnudo. Su miembro se levantaba orgulloso entre sus piernas. Shizuo se excito el doble al ver a Izaya tan entregado.

-Shizu-chan, tómame. Haceme tuyo. - Shizuo no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Izaya, pero lo iba a hacer.

-¿Donde queres que te tome pequeño?

-Aqui… ahhh - Izaya había acercado su mano a su bien dilatado ano - quiero que me la metas aquí, la necesito. - Izaya comenzó a meterse los dedos en su ano de forma dura y rápida, el no necesitaba lubricante porque su ano estaba completamente lubricado con sus propios líquidos. - necesito la polla de Shizu-chan, mis dedos son insuficientes… ahhh… ahhh ahora Shizu-chan ahhh

Shizuo se arrancó la ropa y la tiró por la habitación sin importar donde cayeran. Agarró su polla y la masajeo un poco, esta estaba completamente erecta. Shizuo estaba orgulloso de su polla, media veinticinco centímetros y ocho de espesor, era igual de fuerte que el. Izaya vió su polla y comenzó a meterse más adentro sus dedos.

-Rápido Shizu-chan metemela yaaaaa…

Shizuo le sacó los dedos a Izaya, le levantó las piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, y metió su polla dentro de Izaya. Izaya sintió que Shizuo lo partió al medio. Era mucho más grande de lo que lo esperaba.

-Estas muy caliente - dijo Shizuo - necesito moverme Izaya.

Izaya obedeció y comenzó a moverse lentamente, pronto el dolor que sintió al ser penetrado por la polla gigante de Shizuo fue desapareciendo y comenzó a crecer una excitación gigante en el.

-Más rápido Shizu-chan, ahhh

Shizuo comenzó a moverse más rápido, embistiendo a Izaya con fuerza. Este solo gritaba su nombre y apretaba las sábanas. Shizuo corrió las piernas de Izaya hacia sus costados y se acercó para besar a Izaya. Lo beso duramente, metiendo y sacando su lengua en la boquita de Izaya. Este solo gemía bajo suyo y le comenzó a clavar las uñas en la espalda, marcándolo como sólo él podía. Shizuo se excito más y comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte. Izaya se separó del beso y gritó su nombre.

-Shizu-chan… estoy por llegar… mss… más… ahhhh

Izaya se corrió duramente, su ano se retorció y Shizuo no resistió, lo mordió y anudo dentro de él. Sintió como su polla crecía de tamaño, era la primera vez que a Shizuo le pasaba, no es que hubiera tenido sexo con alguien, Izaya era su primera persona, pero cada vez que el se masturbaba su polla sólo liberaba semen nada más. Ahora sentía como se enganchaba dentro de Izaya y como salía mucho más semen de lo normal.

Cayó sobre Izaya, su polla se seguía agitando dentro de él. Dios era lo más caliente que había vivido en su vida. Estuvieron unos diez minutos así, recuperando el aliento. Cuando sintió que su polla volvía a su tamaño normal iba a salir de adentro de Izaya, pero este apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Más Shizu-chan, otra vez. Quiero más.- Cuando Shizuo escucho eso su polla se endureció y sintió como las paredes de Izaya lo estrujaban - siiii así Shizu-chan más. - Izaya comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando satisfacción propia. Shizuo lo mordió y comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

La segunda ronda duró un poco menos, pero aún así la satisfacción había sido mejor. Izaya estaba completamente dilatado, su polla entraba y salía con mucha facilidad. Shizuo no dejaba de morder a Izaya y este solo gemía su nombre. Cuando Shizuo se corrió volvió a suceder de nuevo lo mismo, su polla crecía de tamaño y se apretó dentro de Izaya. Shizuo se sentía morir, era tan caliente estar dentro de Izaya.

Esta vez quedaron completamente cansados. Shizuo cayó sobre Izaya y este lo abrazó y se durmió. Shizuo se acomodó, sin salir del interior de Izaya y lo apretó, era suyo. Izaya sólo era para él, nadie más lo iba a tocar. Lo mordió de nuevo y se durmió.

* * *

Shizuo se despertó sintiendo un peso que se movía arriba de él. Abrió los ojos y vio como Izaya montaba su polla.

-Shizu-chan… ahhh… al fin te despiertas… ahhh necesito ayuda… no puedo ir más rápido… ahhh

Shizuo escucho eso y levantó el trasero de Izaya y comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente, Izaya sólo gritaba su nombre, sintió como Shizuo apretaba su trasero muy fuerte y como la metía a una velocidad inhumana y se corrió duramente sobre el pecho de Shizuo, este lo apretó más fuerte y anudo dentro suyo. Izaya del cansancio se cayó sobre Shizuo y este lo abrazó dulcemente. Se durmió al instante sintiendo las manos de Shizuo que masajeaban su espalda. _Shizu-chan no es un mal alfa_ fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Izaya antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Shizuo sintió como Izaya se dormía sobre su pecho, estaba cansado pero eso no evitó el abrazar a Izaya y acariciarle la espalda. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, esto era lo que había buscado toda su vida… pero ¿por qué con Izaya? Le miro el rostro a Izaya y vio que estaba completamente rojo, _es muy lindo -_ pensó Shizuo. Miro por la ventana y vio que estaba amaneciendo, se habían quedado dormidos con la luz prendida y la cortina abierta. Estaba seguro que todos los vecinos de su departamento habrán escuchado el escándalo que hizo con Izaya. Pero no le interesaba, si lo echaban del departamento se iba con Izaya a vivir a otra parte y… ¿que estaba pensando? Vivir con Izaya era algo prohibido, pero después de todo lo que habían hecho ¿podría separarse de él? Estaba seguro que no, la sola idea de alejarse de Izaya lo volvió loco, apretó a Izaya más fuerte contra su pecho, este solo suspiro y dijo su nombre…

 _Shizu-chan…_

A Shizuo eso lo volvió loco, agarró a Izaya por la fuerza y se giró dejando a Izaya bajo suyo. Este se despertó de golpe y lo miro. Shizuo no perdió tiempo y lo beso mientras comenzaba a embestirlo duramente.

-Shizu-chan… ahhh no más me duele ahhh

-Más Izaya, quiero todo tu cuerpo para mi.

-Ahhh Shizu-chan - Izaya le clavó las uñas en su espalda de nuevo - Shizu-chan ahhh rápido ahhhh

Shizuo volvió a levantar velocidad y penetrar más profundo.

-Shizu-chan te siento tan adentro mío ahhhh

Shizuo volvió a morder a Izaya, el cuello de este que ya estaba lleno de mordidas de Shizuo. _Con todas esas mordidas la gente se va a dar cuenta que él es sólo mío._ Pensó Shizuo.

Shizuo estaba contento con el trabajo que había hecho en el cuello de Izaya, todas esas marcas indicaban su dominancia. Izaya sólo se retorcía debajo de él.

-Shizu-chan estoy por llegar ahhh más... más

Shizuo se apretó más a Izaya y se corrió duramente dentro de él, Izaya sintió como Shizuo crecía dentro suyo y se corrió sobre su estómago.

Ambos terminaron agitadisimos y sin aliento. Shizuo se acomodó de costado sin soltar a Izaya y salirse de su interior y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Eres mío Izaya - le dijo en su oído, Izaya sólo se estremeció al escuchar eso - nadie más que yo te puede tocar ¿entendiste?

Izaya sólo asintió, sus instintos omegas le decían que tenía que obedecer a su alfa en todo.

-Vamos a dormir un poco más Izaya, necesito fuerzas.

Izaya se apretó al lado de Shizuo y se durmió rápidamente. Este lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió abrazando a Izaya.

* * *

Izaya despertó sintiendo un rico aroma, su estómago se quejó en respuesta a ese olor. Sintió la puerta abrirse y entró Shizuo con una bandeja con comida.

-Justo te despiertas Izaya, prepare desayuno. Vamos a comer.

Shizuo apoyo lo bandeja en una mesita y se acercó a Izaya, lo acomodó en la cama, este le agradeció sin decir nada. Su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, pero sabía que quedaban tres días más de apareamiento así que tenía que juntar fuerzas.

Shizuo acercó la bandeja y comenzó a darle comida, había preparado huevos revueltos, pan tostado y un jugo de naranja. Izaya agradecia que Shizuo lo alimentará, el no tenía fuerza para nada. La comida estaba deliciosa, Shizuo tenía varios talentos.

Cuando termino de comer, Shizuo se llevó la bandeja y volvió a los minutos, Izaya ya estaba por quedarse dormido cuando Shizuo volvió.

-Izaya, nada de dormir, vamos a bañarnos. Prepare la bañera con agua tibia.

-Shizu-chan… ¿por qué me tratas así?

-Porque eres mío ¿por qué más? No voy a permitir que estés mal y necesito asegurarme que no te duela nada.

Shizu-chan estaba tomando su rol de alfa completamente tranquilo.

-Shizu-chan… yo… ¿qué… somos ahora?

-Tu eres mío, eso es lo que importa. Vamos, el agua se va a enfriar.

Izaya intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no lo dejo.

-Shizu-chan… un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

Shizuo se acercó a él y lo levantó al estilo princesa. Izaya se sonrojo por eso. Shizuo lo llevó al baño y lo sentó despacio en la bañera, está era grande entraban fácilmente dos personas. Izaya miro a Shizuo como preguntando porque la ducha tan grande.

-El antiguo dueño tenía un fetiche con el baño, no podía bañarse en los baños públicos y arreglo este.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que… - Shizuo no respondió.

-Por favor Shizu-chan… quiero saber.

Izaya sabía que los alfas querían hacer felices a sus omegas y Shizuo no era la excepción.

-El departamento era de mi hermano… él nunca pudo usar baños públicos.

-Ahhh y ¿te lo dejo a vos Shizu-chan?

-Se lo estoy pagando. El departamento es tan grande como para que pueda tener una familia, ese era mi plan cuando lo compre.

-Y ahora estoy yo ¿verdad? ¿Arruine tus planes Shizu-chan? - Izaya no se había dado cuenta pero había empezado a llorar… su alfa no lo quería ¿por qué? Él le podía dar la familia que siempre había querido.

-Hey no llores, tonto. - Shizuo lo beso - nunca arruinarias mis planes Izaya. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Déjame un lugar en la bañera así te puedo bañar.

Izaya siguió llorando, pero se corrió para dejarle lugar a Shizuo. Este se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazó.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Izaya. Eres mío y te voy a cuidar siempre.

El corazón de Izaya tembló cuando escucho las dulces palabras de Shizuo. Este se giró y besó a Shizuo mostrándole todo el amor que sentía. Izaya amaba a Shizuo, siempre lo había hecho, pero el odiarse a sí mismo por ser un Omega, había nublado sus pensamientos. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose hasta que sintieron que el agua se estaba enfriando.

-Shizu-chan hace frío - dijo Izaya.

-Esto es lo mejor que hizo mi hermano - dijo Shizuo, este apretó un botón y el agua comenzó a calentarse. Cuando volvió a estar tibia apretó de nuevo el botón.

-Shizu-chan eres lo mejor - Izaya abrazo a Shizuo.

-Yo no hice nada. Fue mi hermano. Quiero bañarte Izaya. ¿puedo hacerlo?

Izaya asintió y Shizuo comenzó a lavarle el pelo suavemente. Izaya se sentía en el paraíso, Shizuo le besaba los hombros dulcemente.

-Shizu-chan… quiero hacerlo de nuevo. - Izaya comenzaba a sentirse caliente de nuevo, su celo seguía activo. Shizuo acomodó a Izaya para que ambos quedarán mirándose, sentó a Izaya sobre él y lo beso tiernamente.

-Quiero que lo hagamos lentamente Izaya.

Izaya lo beso y Shizuo comenzó a acariciarlo. Dejo de besarlo en la boca y comenzó a besar su cuello, besando cada marca que había dejado en su dulce piel blanca. Izaya comenzó a gemir su nombre. Estaba tan excitado, no podía esperar más.

-Shizu-chan… por favor…

Shizuo escucho eso y levantó a Izaya y lo ubicó para que su miembro rozara la entrada de Izaya.

-Hazlo Izaya, baja tus caderas y sentí como entro.

Izaya bajo sus caderas lentamente, metiendo el miembro caliente de Shizuo.

-Shizu-chan… estás más grande… ahhh se siente bien.

Izaya comenzó a moverse, metiendo y sacando la polla de Shizuo. Izaya abrazo a Shizuo y este aprovechó el acercamiento de Izaya y lo mordió.

-Shizu-chan me vengo… Shizu-chan ahhh

Izaya se corrió, Shizuo lo apretó y comenzó a moverse de nuevo rápidamente, no resistía más y se corrió dentro de Izaya, volviéndose a anudar.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, apretados uno contra el otro. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse de nuevo, Shizuo intentó salir del interior de Izaya, pero estaba tan apretado dentro de él que no podía moverlo. Shizuo levantó como pudo a Izaya con su fuerza sobrehumana y este se apretó al instante alrededor de él. Shizuo tomó unas toallas y cubrió a Izaya con una y la otra la usó el. Se sentó sobre el inodoro y le secó el pelo a Izaya. Este suspiraba al sentir sus masajes. Cuando estuvo séquito, le secó el cuerpo. Satisfecho con lo que hizo con Izaya, se secó como pudo su cuerpo y se volvió a levantar, todavía unido a Izaya. Se acostó en la cama y abrazo a Izaya, quien ya estaba dormido sobre su pecho.

* * *

Izaya se levantó con hambre, busco a Shizuo pero este no estaba a su lado. Se quiso levantar para ir a buscarlo, pero su cuerpo adolorido no se lo permitió. Intento levantarse de nuevo y terminó en el piso. Le dolía a horrores su trasero. Cuando estaba haciendo su tercer intento por levantarse, Shizuo entra a la habitación desesperado.

-Izaya ¿qué pasó?

-¿No es medio obvio lo que pasó? - Shizuo lo miró sin comprender - me quise levantar y me caí. Me duele mucho el cuerpo.

Shizuo se acercó a él y lentamente lo levantó. Lo dejo en la cama y le beso la frente.

-Tranquilo, estoy preparando el almuerzo, espero que te guste.

-¿Que estas preparando Shizu-chan?

-Un poco de arroz, carne y una sopa de pollo para que recuperes fuerzas. No quiero que estés débil y más por mi culpa.

-Yay Shizu-chan se preocupa por su omega~

-¿Omega? ¿Qué es eso Izaya?

-Realmente eres un protozoo Shizu-chan. Cuando estemos almorzando te explico. Quiero comer, tengo hambre.

-Esta bien. - Shizuo lo beso en los labios. - En un rato regreso.

Izaya se volvió a recostar en la cama, decidió intentar dormir unos minutos hasta que la comida esté lista. Se despertó cuando sintió que Shizuo lo sacudía.

-Izaya arriba, vamos la comida está lista.

-No me puedo levantar.

Shizuo ayudó a Izaya a levantarse, cuando estuvo acomodado, acercó la bandeja de comida a Izaya.

-¿Puedes comer solo?

-Podría~ pero un poco de ayuda no estaría mal~

Shizuo se rió y comenzó a darle de comer. Hacerle estos tipos de mimos a Izaya hacía que su ego se elevará por las nubes. Shizuo comprendió que hacer feliz a Izaya era lo que quería y nadie iba a evitar que lo haga.

-Izaya… - Shizuo todavía recordaba lo que Izaya no le quiso explicar - ¿me quieres explicar lo del Omega?

-Primero quiero un pedacito de carne. - Shizuo le cortó un pedacito y se lo dió - mmm está delicioso. - Izaya se puso serio - Shizu-chan, ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar de los hombres capaces de tener bebés?

-Sí, lo escuché en la televisión. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

-Sí tiene que ver Shizuo, esta nueva sociedad está dividida en tres grupos, los betas que son hombres y mujeres comunes, los alfa que son hombres subdesarrollados y los únicos capaces de fecundar a los omegas. Y finalmente los omegas, que son los que pueden tener bebés. Yo soy un Omega Shizuo y tu eres mi alfa.

Shizuo no supo qué decir, él era un alfa y Izaya un Omega.

-Yo se que es difícil Shizuo. Pero yo he vivido con esto desde que tengo catorce años. Mi celo arrancó a esa edad y a partir de allí no se detuvo. Cuando te conocí supe que eras mi alfa destinado, nuestra unión tarde o temprano iba a suceder, pero yo no quería… tenía miedo. Perdón Shizu-chan.

Shizuo se quedó mudo, ellos estaban destinados pero Izaya atraso todo ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué no querías unirte a mi, Izaya?

-Porque toda mi vida odie ser un Omega. Yo… me… yo me odio a mi mismo Shizuo, detesto ser un Omega.

Izaya comenzó a llorar, su celo hacia que de odiara más así mismo. Sintió como Shizuo se levantaba de la cama y dejaba la bandeja en el piso, estaba seguro que Shizuo se iba a ir y lo iba a dejar solo… no quería eso, él quería estar con Shizuo…

-Shizu-chan yo… - Izaya no pudo terminar de hablar porque Shizuo lo abrazó.

-No llores, Izaya, yo te voy a cuidar siempre. Eres mi Omega y te voy a amar como un verdadero alfa.

-Shizu-chan - dijo Izaya antes de abrazarlo y llorar más fuerte.

-Tranquilo pequeño.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, Izaya se sentía tan relajado al lado de Shizuo, que no se dió cuenta que su celo había terminado antes de tiempo.

* * *

Habían terminado de comer, estaban hablando de cosas felices. Izaya quería vivir con Shizuo pero no en el departamento de él, si no en el suyo. Era más grande y podrían tener mayor privacidad ya que su departamento era un piso completo. Shizuo le dijo que él quería tener hijos, pero que su fuerza sobrehumana había espantado a muchas mujeres y se había cansado de buscar. Le contó que siempre se había sentido atraído a Izaya, pero como este lo rechazó en el primer encuentro que tuvieron lo empezó a odiar.

Estuvieron un rato muy largo hablando y riendo, se sentían felices. Izaya le contó sobre sus inseguridades con respecto a ser un Omega y que él no quería que Shizuo lo marcará porque se iba a sentir atrapado. Shizuo le prometió que lo iba a dejar trabajar como traficante de información mientras no se metiera en problemas.

Shizuo lo beso dulcemente, Izaya esperaba que una ola de calor lo invadiera, pero esta nunca llegó. Izaya dejo de besar a Shizuo, pero este solo bajo sus labios a su cuello y lo besaba.

-Shizu-chan espera un momento…

-No quiero Izaya.

-Espera… por favor… - Shizuo dejó de besarlo y lo miro enojado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi celo, se fue. Ya no está. - Izaya se asustó.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Shizu-chan por favor no me mates.

-¿Por qué habría de matarte?

-Shizu-chan… yo… lo más probable es que...

-¿Qué, Izaya?

-Que tenga un bebé en mi vientre.

-¿Qué?

-El celo de los omegas dura cuatro días, tomando inhibidores dura tres. Pero el mío duró un día. Y sólo se detiene así cuando la fecundación se realizó bien. Shizu-chan… - Izaya bajo sus manos y se tocó el vientre. Estaba seguro que tenía un bebé adentro suyo. -Shizu-chan estoy seguro que tengo un bebé nuestro. - Izaya miro a Shizuo y este lo abrazó. - ¿Shizu-chan?

Shizuo le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

-Si llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre Izaya me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Izaya sonrió dulcemente… quizás ser un Omega no fue tan malo, tenía un alfa que lo amaba y un bebé en su interior. ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

* * *

Gente linda espero que les haya gustado :) me vino un poco la inspiración y salio esto xD razon por la cual quise hacer un omegaverse fue porque estuve la semana entera leyendo omegaverse de Attack on Titan y me mente comenzó a volar xD. Si tienen alguna duda respecto a esto, pueden mandarme un mensaje pero yo creo que esta bastante bien explicado.

Besos y nos vemos la próxima!

Kirimi Akemi


	2. Chapter 2

Gente hermosa, decidí continuar la historia, espero que salga bien ^^ espero que les guste!

* * *

Izaya seguía acostado en la cama de Shizuo, no tenía ganas de levantarse, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, pero era un dolor producido por algo hermoso que había vivido. Ahora él llevaba algo tan pequeño creciendo en su interior, su bebé… no... suyo y de Shizuo, algo que habían creado juntos. Izaya sonrió y se tocó su estómago, todavía no sentía nada pero en un par de meses iba a tener una panza gigante. Pero para poder tener esa panza, antes tendría que hacerse muchos estudios, los embarazos omegas eran un tema nuevo para la ciencia y la mayoría eran de alto riesgo. Esperaba que el suyo no fuera uno de esos casos, tenía que hablar con Shinra y empezar cuanto antes su tratamiento. Izaya abrazo su vientre como protegiendo a la pequeña vida que allí tenía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Izaya? - dijo Shizuo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Pienso, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo dejó la bandeja sobre una de las mesitas de noche, la que está más cerca de Izaya. Se acercó a su Omega y le dió un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿En qué piensas, Izaya?

-En todo.

-¿Y qué es todo?

-Realmente eres un protozoo, Shizu-chan, -Izaya le da un beso a Shizuo - estoy pensando en todo lo que va a venir y en que tenemos que cuidar mucho al pequeñín que está en mi interior. Los embarazos omegas son muy complicados, porque nuestro cuerpo no se adapta bien todavía y la mayoría son de alto riesgo, no quiero que algo le suceda a nuestro bebé Shizu-chan. - Izaya se abrazó a Shizuo.

-Shhh tranquilo Izaya, - Shizuo toma el rostro de Izaya con sus grandes manos, Izaya tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Shizuo con toda la ternura que puede tener un hombre enamorado, le limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas - nada malo les va a pasar a ustedes. Los voy a cuidar y proteger siempre. - Shizuo beso a Izaya como si estuviera sellando esa promesa de protección que le dijo a Izaya.

El beso comenzó suave y se fue volviendo cada vez más y más erótico. Izaya se estaba excitando y decidió hacer lo mismo con Shizuo. Agarró a Shizuo de los hombros y lo tiró sobre su cuerpo. Cuando ambos se encontraron, sintieron sus propias erecciones chocar y ambos gimieron.

-Shizu-chan… - dijo Izaya suspirando, cuando Shizuo dejó de besarlo en la boca y lo besaba en el cuello.

-Izaya - dijo Shizuo antes de morderlo.

-Ahhh Shizu-chan ahhhh - Izaya estaba muy excitado, que tu alfa te muerda era lo que mejor le podía pasar a un Omega, se sentía como si otra vez lo marcaba y lo hacía suyo. Izaya le clavó las uñas en la espalda a Shizuo y volvió a gemir su nombre - Shizu-chan ahhhh más.

Shizuo se separó de Izaya y lo miro a los ojos, realmente amaba a Izaya, los ojos de este mostraban el amor que sentía por él.

-Izaya… - dijo Shizuo antes de besar a Izaya y rozar sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Dejo de besarlo en la boca y comenzó a darle besos suaves por su cuerpo.

-Shizu-chan… por favor tómame ahora.

-Shhh no hables Izaya, - Shizuo le da un beso suave en los labios - vamos con calma.

Shizuo corrió la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Izaya, este estaba desnudo debajo de ella, empezó a darle besos por su pecho, hasta llegar a los dulces botones que formaban sus pezones. Shizuo beso suavemente uno de ellos y con su mano acariciaba el otro. Izaya se retorcía bajo su toque.

-Ahhh Shizu-chan más.

Shizuo mordió despacio un pezón y pasó a hacer lo mismo en el otro. Izaya solo gritaba de placer. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con los pezones, bajo besando el estómago de Izaya y deposito un dulce beso sobre el lugar donde está creciendo su hijo o hija. Shizuo sintió las manos de Izaya sobre su cabello.

-Nuestro bebé está ahí Shizu-chan.

-Lo sé y por eso te amo Izaya.

-Shizu-chan… - Shizuo le dió un beso más al estómago de Izaya y levantó la mirada. Izaya estaba llorando con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera, que mostraba todo el amor que sentía por él. -Yo también te amo, Shizu-chan. Te amo mucho.

Shizuo se acercó para besar a Izaya, el beso estuvo lleno de emociones y amor, era lo que Shizuo tanto había buscado, era lo que siempre había soñado. Estar con alguien que lo amara, que lo abrace, que le diga que lo ama, que discuta con el, que lo mire con los ojos llenos de amor y que le de un hijo producto de ese amor que ambos sienten.

Izaya abrazo a Shizuo y lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo, Shizuo gruño cuando sintió la erección de Izaya. Lo beso más duramente, se separó del beso y arrancó la sábana que cubría la erección de izaya, esta se levantaba orgullosa entre las piernas de Izaya.

Shizuo roza suavemente la erección de Izaya con sus dedos. Nunca había pensado que iba a estar haciendo esto con un hombre y menos con Izaya, pero el destino pensó otra cosa y ahora él se encontraba acariciando dulcemente la polla de Izaya, mientras que este se retorcía bajo su toque.

-Ahhh Shizu-chan… más, quiero más.

Shizuo bajo lentamente su boca y rozó con su lengua la punta de la polla de Izaya, tenía un sabor salado, no esperaba ese sabor. Sintió las manos de Izaya sobre su cabello, desesperadas, Shizuo lentamente tomó el miembro con su boca, era grande o eso sentía en su boca. No pudo hacer que entre toda porque le dio arcadas y se detuvo en el camino de tomarlo por completo, pero eso no evitó que Izaya no sintiera placer. Shizuo comenzó a mover su boca arriba y abajo por la polla de Izaya, este apretó más fuerte sus manos en contra de su cabello.

-Shizu-chan… ahhh más rápido Shizu-chan.

Shizuo sacó su boca de la polla de Izaya y la reemplazó por sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo más rápido. Izaya sólo se retorcía y gemía. Shizuo se detiene y se chupa dos dedos.

-Shizu-chan… - gime desesperado Izaya.

-Tranquilo Izaya. - Shizuo levanta las piernas de izaya y empieza a meter sus dedos en la tierna entrada de Izaya, primero uno y luego los dos. Cuando siente que Izaya está bien dilatado, saca su polla de sus pantalones y la empieza a meter lentamente en Izaya.

-Shizu-chan… muy grande… ahhh

-¿Qué, Izaya? - Izaya comenzó a moverse

-Estas… ahhh… muy… grande… ahhh…

Shizuo acodo las piernas de Izaya a su costados, una a cada lado y se acerca a besar a Izaya. Este lo besó entregándose por completo y Shizuo responde de la misma manera. Cuando no pueden respirar, Shizuo acelera las penetraciones y le besa el cuello, mientras una de sus manos se dirige a la polla de Izaya para acariciarlo mientras lo penetra. Izaya se siente en la gloria, Shizuo hacía que se sintiera tan bien, la forma en la que se mueve, hacía que aparecieran mariposas en su estómago y también un bebé, Izaya comenzó a reírse.

-¿De que te ríes? - dijo Shizuo reduciendo la velocidad de sus estocadas.

-Es que me siento muy feliz Shizu-chan - Izaya enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Shizuo - y me haces sentir tan bien.

Shizuo beso a Izaya y retomó la velocidad de las estocadas. Ambos estaban ya en el borde, sentían como sus cuerpos se iban contrayendo hasta que ambos llegaron juntos. Shizuo mordió a Izaya en el cuello y se dejó caer al costado de Izaya para no aplastarlo, este se pegó al instante a su lado. Esta vez su polla no había crecido de tamaño, fue algo extraño. Quizás que se agrandara era producto del celo de Izaya y...

-Shizu-chan… - Shizuo dejo de pensar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-Tengo hambre.

-La comida que prepare se habrá enfriado.

-No me importa Shizu-chan, quiero comer igual.

Shizuo le dió un beso suave en los labios.

-Eres terrible.

Shizuo acerca la bandeja de comida, había preparado pollo al horno con unas ricas papas.

-Shizu-chan, alimentame. - Izaya abrió la boca para que Shizuo le diera de comer. Shizuo cortó un pedacito de pollo y se lo da a la boca. - mmm Shizu-chan si que tienes talento.

-Es sólo comida.

-Mmm pero es mejor que la de Namie-san. Ella cocina con odio, es horrible. Pero le pagó por eso y es mejor que la comida de delivery, sin contar el otoro de Simón.

-No más otoro para ti Izaya.

-¿Queeee? - Izaya se gira y lo mira a Shizuo enojado - ¿cómo que no hay más otoro para mí?

-Hace mal el pescado crudo para las embarazadas.

-Pero Shizu-chan…

-No quiero que le pase nada malo al bebé Izaya.

-Tienes razón Shizu-chan, no se como voy a resistir sin comer otoro.

-Con mi comida lo vas a poder resistir.

-Yay Shizu-chan - Izaya abraza a Shizuo - eres el mejor alfa que existe.

Shizuo volvió a darle de comer a Izaya, estuvieron un buen rato así, Izaya comía y Shizuo le daba de comer mientras comía el .

Cuando terminaron, Shizuo se llevó la bandeja a la cocina dejando a Izaya sólo. Shizuo dejo los platos en la cocina y miro su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Shinra.

 _Shizuo, ahora no puedo verte, tengo una cita con mi amada Celty. Mañana si puedes a las 10 de la mañana te hago la consulta que solicitaste. Aunque es medio raro que me mandes mensaje, hasta Celty dijo que era extraño._

Shizuo agradeció que Shinra no preguntara para qué había pedido la consulta. Shizuo respondió con un simple "ok" y volvió a su habitación.

Izaya no estaba en la cama, Shizuo empezó a buscar en donde se pudo haber metido cuando lo ve salir desnudo del baño. Shizuo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Shizu-chan ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que no te ví en la cama y me preocupe. Hoy a la mañana no te podías mover y me preocupe cuando no te ví.

-Shizu-chan no soy un niño, y luego de todos los golpes que recibí desde que te conozco me hicieron fuerte.

-Tienes razón, Izaya, pero eso no quita que no me preocupe por mi pequeño Omega. Te amo y no quiero que te pase nada a ti y al bebé.

-Mmm creo que me gusta mucho ser tu Omega Shizu-chan. - Se quedaron en silencio abrazados. - Shizu-chan, estoy cansado, llévame a la cama.

Shizuo sonrió y lo levantó. Lo dejó suavemente en la cama, apago las luces y se acostó al lado de Izaya. Eran las 11 de la noche, mañana a las 8 tendrían que levantarse para ir a lo de Shinra… _me olvidé de decirle a Izaya que mañana tenemos cita con Shinra_ \- pensó Shizuo.

-Izaya - Shizuo sacudió un poco a Izaya, estaba dormitando - Izaya.

-¿Qué Shizu-chan? Estoy durmiendo.

-Mañana a las 10 tenemos cita con Shinra.

-Mmmm me había olvidado de eso. Gracias Shizu-chan, ahora ¿podemos dormir?

-Si, voy a poner la alarma a las 8 así desayunamos.

-Quiero desayunar waffles Shizu-chan.

-No se hacer waffles.

-Entonces panqueques Shizu-chan.

-Mañana preparo panqueques para los tres. - los dos sonrieron, ahora eran 3 personas: Shizuo, Izaya y el pequeño bebé que crece en el vientre de Izaya, eran una familia feliz y así se durmieron felices.

* * *

-Mmmm Shizu-chan tus panqueques están deliciosos.

Estaban desayunando, se habían levantado a las 8, se dieron una ducha rápida ambos y luego se habían vestido. Izaya tuvo que ponerse la ropa con la que había venido, ya que era la única que tenía, Shizuo le había prestado un boxer para que no se pusiera el mismo.

Lo bueno de la mañana fue que Shizuo había cumplido su palabra y había preparado panqueques, no tenía miel pero si tenía dulce de frutillas. Izaya estaba tomando una taza de té verde y Shizuo bebía una botella de leche. Era una mañana tranquila, era lunes, el día libre de Shizuo, mañana tendría que volver a su trabajo, no quería dejar a Izaya pero responsabilidades son responsabilidades y tenía que ir a su trabajo. Izaya también tendría que trabajar, aunque el trabajo de Izaya no tiene horas fijas, es su responsabilidad seguir trabajando.

-Izaya, ¿le avisaste a tu secretaria que estás aquí?

-A Namie-san no le interesa lo que haga, estoy seguro que va a hacer una escena porque desaparecí y va a querer que le pague igual, aunque estoy seguro que ella no me encontró en el departamento, me mandó mensaje, no se lo contesté y se fue a espiar a su hermano. Siempre hace lo mismo. A ver. - Izaya busco su celular en su campera que estaba tirada en la habitación de Shizuo, estaba muerto. - Shizu-chan ¿tenes cargador de celular? El mío está muerto.

-Si, ya lo busco.

Shizuo busco el cargador de su celular, se acercó a Izaya y se lo dió, junto con un beso en la cabeza. Izaya lo agarró, lo conecto y prendió su celular. Tenía diez mensajes, ocho de Namie y dos de Shinra.

El primer mensaje de Namie era para saber si venía, el segundo lo mismo pero más insistente, el tercero igual pero con una pequeña amenaza, el cuarto era casi toda una amenaza, el quinto definitivamente eran amenazas, el sexto ya era indescifrable, el séptimo ya no lo consideraba persona y el último mensaje reclamaba que le pagará por haber ido a desperdiciar su tiempo.

Los dos mensajes de Shinra preguntaban si iba a ir a buscar sus inhibidores, se había olvidado por completo de ellos, aunque ahora que estaba ¿embarazado? _Un momento -_ pensó Izaya - _¿embarazado? ¿así le dicen a los omegas con bebés en su interior? Tendré que preguntarle a Shinra._

-¿Y? ¿qué te dijo tu secretaria? - Shizuo le gritó desde la cocina.

-Lo que te dije, - Izaya se sentó de nuevo en la mesa -me pregunto donde estaba, si iba a ir, me gritó un poco y me pidió que le pagará igual. No le voy a pagar, ella sabe las reglas.

-Tendrias que pagarle, la hiciste pasar un mal rato.

-Mmmm lo voy a pensar.

Terminaron de desayunar y se prepararon para salir, era un día lindo, no hacía ni calor ni frío.

-Shizu-chan… ¿como vamos a ir a lo de Shinra? Yo… - Izaya no supo cómo decir lo que estaba pensando, el no se sentía preparado para salir con Shizuo como su alfa y menos para admitir que era un Omega luego de haberlo mantenido oculto tanto tiempo. Shizuo se acercó a él y le tocó la cara suavemente, Izaya cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Shizuo.

Shizuo le puso una mano en el mentón y le levantó la cara para que lo mire. Observó los profundos ojos marrones de Shizuo y parte de sus inseguridades se fueron, aún así el miedo seguía estando.

-¿Que sucede Izaya? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Shizu-chan… - Izaya no sabía cómo hablarle al alfa, respiro profundo y lo dijo de una - tengo miedo.

-¿De qué, pequeño?

-De mis amados humanos y sus palabras hirientes.

Shizuo lo miró sin comprender, él también había sufrido violencia verbal de muchos humanos, pero eso no podía ser la razón por la que Izaya tenía miedo.

-Shizu-chan... yo todavía no aceptó del todo ser un maldito Omega, fueron más de diez años odiándome a mí mismo y admirando y envidiando a los humanos como para salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que soy.

-Izaya yo te voy a proteger de todos, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-Ese es el problema Shizu-chan, no quiero sentirme atrapado por ser un Omega y tener que pedirte ayuda.

-Izaya - Shizuo lo abrazó - tranquilo, comprendo lo que me dices, pero aún así quiero ser el que te cuide.

-Dame tiempo, Shizu-chan - Izaya se separó un poco del abrazo y lo miro - dame tiempo hasta que me acostumbre a la situación y te prometo que voy a dejar que me acompañes a todos lados, pero por ahora necesito afrontar la situación sólo.

-Eso no va a impedir que vivamos juntos, Izaya, estas con nuestro hijo en tu interior y necesito tenerte cerca, no te voy a dejarte ir ahora que te encontré.

-Hoy mismo si querés podemos llevar tus cosas a mi departamento, va a ser sencillo. - Izaya apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shizuo.

-No lo creo, tengo como 10 cajas de ropa que me dió mi hermano. - Izaya se rió de su chiste.

-Entonces vamos llevando las cosas de a poco, pero hoy mismo te vas a vivir a mi casa.

Decidieron ir en taxi, Izaya todavía no se sentía preparado para salir con Shizuo como su alfa y Shizuo no quería que nadie viera a su Omega después de escuchar sus inseguridades, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería ir en taxi.

* * *

Llegaron un poco antes de las diez, el taxista los había mirado extraño todo el camino a la casa de Shinra, _debe ser que nos reconoció -_ pensó Izaya - _esperemos que no abra la boca._

Shizuo se acercó a la puerta del departamento de Shinra y tocó el timbre, a los minutos abrió la puerta Celty.

[Shizuo, es un gusto verte] Celty se corrió para dejar pasar a Shizuo. Cuando este paso, Celty se dió cuenta de la presencia de Izaya.

-Hola Celty, no me viste ¿verdad? La espalda de Shizu-chan es gigante, - Izaya ingreso a la casa con toda la confianza y se sentó en el sillón - Shinra ¿está? - Shizuo se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

Izaya miro a Celty y esta estaba desesperada escribiendo en su celular.

[¿Qué está pasando acá? Acaso ustedes dos ¿HICIERON LAS PACES?]

-Creo que es peor… no... esa no es la palabra correcta… creo que es mejor que eso Celty. Shizu-chan y yo estamos de novios, o no ¿Shizu-chan? - Izaya le dió un beso en el cachete a Shizuo, sintió como el casco de Celty salió volando por los aires.

-Celty, cariño - Shinra entró a la sala - ¿pasó al…

Shinra se quedó mudo al ver a Izaya, besando a Shizuo en el cachete.

-Shinra - dijo Izaya tranquilo - ¿como estas?

-¿Que… qué significa esto Izaya?

-¿Por qué me preguntan sólo a mí? Shizuo también tiene boca.

-Porque eres el que más habla de los dos Izaya - le respondió Shizuo.

-Mmm tienes razón Shizu-chan, Shinra, - Izaya miro a Shinra - Shizuo es mi alfa y tenemos la pequeña sospecha de que estoy embarazado… ¿así se dice? Embarazado~

-¿Cómo sucedió esto, Izaya? - Shinra se sentó al frente de la pareja - Siempre te cuidaste de los pocos alfas que conociste y ¿por qué con Shizuo?

-Shizu-chan siempre fue mi alfa, lo supe el primer día en el que lo conocí, pero tú sabes cómo soy Shinra, no iba a permitir que un alfa me atrapara, pero Shizuo lo descubrió y bueno, mi celo se adelantó y se terminó antes de lo que dura. Según el libro que me dió tu padre, el celo de un Omega termina antes si la fecundación se realiza de manera efectiva.

-Así es Izaya, mi padre estuvo investigando y llegó a esa conclusión y - Shinra no pudo seguir hablando porque el celular de Celty estaba sobre su rostro.

[Shinra, no entiendo nada]

-Celty, cariño, es normal que no entiendas, déjame explicarte todo. - Celty asintió moviendo su cuello, realmente amaba a su linda Celty - ¿recuerdas cuando mi padre estaba haciendo unas investigaciones antes de irse a Estados Unidos? - Celty volvió a asentir - él estaba haciendo estudios sobre los alfas y omegas.

[¿Lo de los hombres que pueden tener bebés?]

-Asi es, mi padre era el que se encargaba de controlar a uno de los pocos omegas reconocidos de Japón.

[¿Quién?]

-Izaya. - Celty estaba sorprendida

[Shinra, ¿Izaya que es?]

-Soy un Omega Celty - respondió Izaya - Shinra es el responsable de mis tratamientos especiales de omegas, antes lo era su padre, pero como Shinra se hizo cargo de todos los pacientes de Shingen, él se hizo cargo de mí.

-Izaya - Shinra se puso serio, - ¿quieres explicarme bien la situación?

-Me crucé con Shizuo de casualidad, me quiso atacar, sintió mi olor de Omega y me secuestro a su casa...

-Yo no te secuestre Izaya - Shizuo le dijo enojado.

-Lo se, Shizu-chan - Izaya lo beso en el cachete - en fin, mi celo se adelantó por el olor de Shizuo y estuvimos solucionandolo, y al parecer, estoy esperando un bebé.

-¿Cuanto duro tu celo?

-Un día.

-Quizás no estabas de celo, Izaya. Es la primera vez que escucho eso. Igual vamos a hacer estudios. Voy a necesitar una muestra de sangre y orina. Te voy a tomar las muestras y se las voy a llevar a mi padre. Lo que vamos a hacer si da positivo es que el te haga los controles que le hacen a los omegas. Izaya, Shizuo ¿ustedes saben que los embarazos omegas son de alto riesgo verdad? - ambos asintieron - sólo se los voy a decir ahora, si da positivo tendrán que estar preparado para que ocurra lo que no quieren que pase. Mi padre me dijo que de los 100 caso de omegas embarazados, sólo 15 tuvieron éxito.

-¿Solo 15? - preguntó Shizuo.

-Si, es horrible el número pero es lo que los informes dijeron. Vamos Izaya, te voy a sacar sangre.

Shinra e Izaya se fueron a hacerse los estudios. Shizuo se quedó con Celty y sus pensamientos. Él no esperaba que los embarazos omegas fueran tan riesgosos, recordaba lo que le había dicho Izaya, pero no esperaba ese resultado. El celular en su rostro lo hizo dejar de pensar.

[Shizuo]

-¿Qué, Celty?

[¿Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando? No entiendo muy bien]

-Yo no estoy muy bien en el tema Celty, es más no entendí lo que me sucedía hasta que Izaya me explico.

[Quiero saber qué te dijo Izaya]

-¿Tu sabes lo de los omegas, alfas y… no recuerdo el otro nombre, pero sabes algo de eso?

[Sí, lo vi en un documental y Shinra me explico un poco]

-Al parecer yo soy un alfa e Izaya, mi omega.

[¿Y el bebé?]

-Espero que Izaya este embarazado, yo no soportaría ver a Izaya mal...

[Shizuo, ¿tu amas a Izaya?]

-Creo que siempre estuve enamorado de él, solamente que ahora me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Cuando oli a Izaya, sentí que era lo que más había deseado en la vida y quise poseerlo y… creo que estoy hablando de más Celty, voy a salir a fumar.

Shizuo salió al pequeño balcón que tenía Shinra, Celty lo había decorado con algunas plantas. Había dos sillas reposeras, se sentó en una de ellas y encendió un cigarrillo. Se preguntó a sí mismo si iba a seguir fumando si Izaya estaba embarazado… no... el iba a hacer el sacrificio e iba a dejar de fumar. El no quería hacerle daño al bebé y tampoco quería ser un mal padre. _Ojala Izaya este embarazado, yo quisiera tanto tener un hijo nuestro… lo amo tanto a izaya_ , Shizuo estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que izaya había terminado con los exámenes y estaba observandolo. Shizuo miro a la colilla del cigarrillo y no le apetecía seguir fumando, la tiró al suelo y la apagó con su zapato.

-Shizu-chan - Izaya lo abrazo por la espalda - no tienes que preocuparte, yo estoy seguro que tengo un niño en mi vientre y con muchos cuidados lo vamos a poder traer al mundo.

-Izaya… - Shizuo se puso a observar el paisaje de Ikebukuro, era una linda ciudad para tener un bebé en ella.

-Shizu-chan, Shinra habló con su padre y está viniendo para acá. Él se va a hacer cargo de nosotros.

-Voy a dejar de fumar, Izaya.

-No se que tiene que ver eso con lo que te dije, pero me alegro Shizu-chan, muchos cigarrillos te hacen muy mal.

-Lo se, y es por eso que lo quiero dejar, ahora que te tengo, no necesito de nada más.

Izaya escuchó las palabras dulces de Shizuo y lo abrazó fuerte. Shizuo miró las manos de Izaya y puso las suyas sobre ellas, comparada con las de él, eran delicadas, Izaya era delicado, ¿como no se había dado cuenta antes de eso?

-Lamento interrumpirlos - dijo Shinra entrando a la terraza - pero mi padre está por llegar y quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Adiós a nuestro momento - dijo Izaya levantándose - espero que no tarde mucho ese viejo.

-Eso espero - respondió Shinra.

* * *

En efecto, el padre de Shinra, Shingen tardó una hora en llegar al departamento de su hijo. Izaya estaba a punto de irse cuando llegó, y no llegó sólo, había traído a un pequeño Omega con él.

Izaya lo vio y se reconoció a sí mismo en él, tenía la misma cara que él cuando era adolescente y odiaba ser un Omega, aunque seguía odiando ser un Omega, pero no como antes.

-Izaya-kun, - dijo Shingen - él es Daiki-kun, es el siguiente y último Omega registrado después de Izaya-kun. Él escuchó la conversación que tuve con Shinra y quiso conocerte. No lo culpes Izaya-kun, él ha sufrido mucho y necesita hablar con alguien que lo comprenda. - Shingen le tocó la espalda a Daiki y este se tensó y agacho la cabeza, asustado - podrían hablar después que yo hablé con Izaya-kun.

-Daiki-kun - Izaya se acercó al niño - yo soy Orihara Izaya y entiendo por lo que estás pasando, Shingen ¿podrías dejar de tocarlo? Eres asqueroso y si yo no soporto que me toques menos él.

-Mi culpa, mi culpa - dijo Shingen separándose de Daiki - Shinra quiero manzana. - Shingen se acercó a la heladera a buscar manzanas. - Izaya-kun, ¿es cierto que estás preñado?

-Preñado no, embarazado.

-Los omegas que conocí dicen eso: preñado.

-Pero yo no soy un Omega común y corriente, tendría que saberlo, - Izaya sonrió diabólicamente -soy Orihara Izaya, el traficante de información mejor pagado de Ikebukuro.

-Si si si como sea, Shinra mi manzana.

-Lo odio - dijo Izaya en voz baja.

[Yo también lo odio, Izaya, no sos el único]

Shinra encontró unas manzanas y comenzó a cortarlas. Las sirvió en un plato y las dejo en la mesa, todos se acercaron a ella y se sentaron allí, Celty sirvió un poco de jugo para todos. Daiki observaba a todos, el hombre rubio le daba miedo, sentía algo de él que hacía que le diera miedo. El chico de anteojos no le daba miedo, era extraño, desde que tuvo su celo la mayoría de los hombres le daban miedo, pero este sujeto no le daba miedo. Y la mujer, la mujer era el famoso jinete sin cabeza, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vio, fue mucho antes de que su vida se fuera al infierno, la había visto con sus amigos, estaban tan contento de haberla visto, que había soñado con eso una semana entera.

-Daiki-kun ¿cierto? - dijo el sujeto con anteojos, Daiki asintió - no nos presentamos, yo soy Shinra, el rubio - Shinra señaló al sujeto rubio, Daiki no lo miró, había algo en el que no lo dejaba tranquilo, - es Shizuo, y ella - señaló a la jinete sin cabeza - es mi mujer, mi amada Celty, ay Celty - Celty tenía una sombra que salía de su mano y estaba atacando al médico mientras escribía algo en el celular que tenía en la otra mano. - pero Celty ay ay ay está bien, está bien, entendí, entendí. No hace falta que me sigas atacando Celty.

Celty dejó de atacar a Shinra y pidió disculpas usando sus manos. Era un lugar extraño pero tranquilo.

-Izaya-kun - dijo su médico - ¿quieres explicarme por qué piensas que estás embarazado?

-Shinra te lo explico cuando hablaste por celular, mi celo se adelantó porque estaba cerca de Shizu-chan, tuvimos nuestra noche juntos y el celo no duró cuatro días, ya sabes las conclusiones que puedes sacar.

Shingen no respondió al instante, se quedó pensando un poco.

-Shizuo-kun, tu eres un alfa, ¿verdad?

-Shizu-chan es mi alfa - respondió Izaya por Shizuo.

-¿Te mordió? - Izaya le respondió mostrando su cuello lleno de mordidas. -Sabes, de todos los embarazos omegas, sólo los quince omegas mordidos fueron los que tuvieron hijos, todos los demás omegas fueron abusados por alfas que sólo actuaban por instinto y todos los niños que nacieron fueron omegas menos uno que fue un alfa. Llegamos a la conclusión que los omegas pueden tener hijos omegas principalmente y luego alfas. Pero también está la teoría que por cada alfa que nace, nace también un Omega, eso significaría que hay mayor población de alfas que de omegas, y hay que equilibrar. También leí que por cada alfa hay un Omega que es sólo para el. Los omegas mordidos eran felices con sus parejas, había amor entre ellos. En cambio, los abusados tenían miedo de ser tocados incluso por mujeres betas. Shizuo-kun ¿por qué mordiste a Izaya-kun?

-Porque es mio y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-Eso lo se Shizuo-kun, la pregunta acá es ¿qué te hizo morderlo?

-No lo sé - respondió Shizuo - yo… creo que seguí mi instinto y lo mordí para marcarlo como mío. Aunque en el momento que lo mordí Izaya quiso huir de mi.

-Por supuesto que quería huir, Shizu-chan, yo no quería que supieras que eras mi alfa, pero eres un protozoo y me descubriste, el resto ya lo saben.

Shingen estaba meditando las palabras de Shizuo, eran lo mismo que le decían los demás alfas, "lo mordí porque seguí mis instintos"

-Izaya-kun -dijo Shingen mirando seriamente a Izaya - ya sabías que Shizuo-kun era tu alfa ¿verdad?

-Sí, te lo dije antes de que te fueras a Estados Unidos.

-Lo recuerdo, pediste que te inyectara con una dosis alta porque habías sentido el olor de tu alfa. - dijo Shingen, pensó un poco las palabras que iba a decir -¿cómo sabías que Shizuo-kun era tu alfa?

-No lo se tampoco. Simplemente sentí algo en Shizuo que me decía que él era mío y yo de él, pero lo ignore completamente.

-¿Acaso - Shingen estaba seguro de lo que Izaya iba a decir - acaso seguiste tus instintos?

-Se podría decir que si, algo sentí en mi interior que le decía que era Shizuo lo que necesitaba.

-Daiki-kun - Daiki lo miro asustado - cuando te atacó ese "humano", ¿que sentiste?

Daiki bajo la cabeza asustado, recordar el intento de violación que tuvo no era muy lindo, todavía tenía pesadillas de esa tarde, la sensación de miedo y humillación que sintió.

-Sentí… - con la única persona que había hablado había sido su padre - yo…

-Daiki-kun - dijo Izaya - si no quieres hablar, no hables. Creo que Shingen ya llegó a su conclusión.

-Definitivamente tienes razón Izaya, nosotros, con nebula, veníamos planteando la hipótesis de que los alfas y omegas tienen instintos particulares. Cada alfa tiene su propio instinto y cada Omega tiene el suyo, pero si hay algo en común es que las dieciséis parejas, todas sintieron algo cuando encontraron a sus compañeros. Los alfas sentían posesividad y los omegas se sentían completos. Ahora los omegas atacados, sentían miedo, se sintieron dominados por el terror y por su propio celo y los que quedaron embarazados sólo sentían miedo de lo que estaba en su interior, incluso uno de ellos se quiso suicidar y ahí fue donde perdió su bebé. El estrés que sentían provocó tantas pérdidas. Entre todos esos omegas asustados, uno encontró a su alfa y en menos de un mes era una persona completamente diferente. Ya no era un polluelo asustado, si no un Omega feliz y a los tres meses quedó embarazado, él está en su sexto mes, ya debe estar internado para que no ocurra nada. Izaya-kun, si tu realmente estás embarazado no corres riesgo de pérdida.

Shizuo escucho eso y abrazo a Izaya, ellos no iban a perder a su bebé. Izaya lo abrazó y se puso a llorar en su pecho, ellos iban a tener un bebé. Ambos levantaron la cabeza al mismo instante y se miraron, había felicidad en sus ojos. Ellos realmente se amaban e iban a ser una familia feliz, ¿qué más podrían pedir?

* * *

Quiero hacer una mini historia de Daiki, sería el personaje OC que agregue. Me gustaria hacerle un alfa como Shizuo, pero tengo que ver como avanza la historia :) espero que les haya gustado.

Un beso enorme y nos vemos la próxima :)

Kirimi Akemi


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya seguía abrazando a Shizuo, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos y más después de haber escuchado la maravillosa noticia de que él no corría el riesgo de perder a su bebé. Se sentía tan feliz… hasta que el idiota de Shinra arruinó el momento.

-Mmmm Shizuo, Izaya, yo se que están contentos con la noticia, pero me están dando envidia.

Izaya se separó de Shizuo y lo miro

-¿Envidia? ¿por qué tienes envidia?

-Digamos que Celty no me deja abrazarla como ustedes se están abrazando y me encantaría hacer eso. - Shinra se quedó un rato quieto - ah tengo una idea ¿por qué no hacemos una cita doble? Así cuando ustedes se pongan amorosos, Celty se va a poner nerviosa y me va a abrazar y yo voy a estar muy fel… - Celty, con una de sus sombras, comenzó a ahorcar a Shinra - Celty… no… puedo… respirar… ah - Celty lo suelta y le muestra la pantalla de su celular.

[Ni por más que ellos se abrazen no te voy a abrazar]

-Pero Celty…

Celty abrazo su celular contra su pecho, pensó algo y lo escribió.

[Te voy a dejar abrazarme si estamos los dos solos]

-Celty… - Shinra agarró el celular de Celty y le escribió:

 _Te amo Celty, eres la mujer de mis sueños y voy a respetar tu desicion, por un tiempo…_

[¿Por un tiempo?]

-Sí, - Shinra toma las manos de Celty entre las suyas -por un tiempo, porque eres realmente irresistible Celty.

 _Shinra -_ pensó Celty, sintiendo todo el amor que Shinra tiene por ella.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser irnos Izaya - Shizuo habló seriamente - quiero estar contigo a solas.

-Yay Shizu-chan - Izaya lo beso en el cachete - yo también quiero estar a solas, pero quiero hablar con ese niño Shizu-chan, él es como yo…

-Hey, niño… no recuerdo cómo te llamabas, quieres hablar con Izaya, ¿verdad? - Daiki asintió sin mirarlo - nosotros nos vamos a ir, puedes venir si quieres.

-¿Voy… voy a poder hablar con Izaya-san a solas? - preguntó con miedo.

-Creo que… necesito fumar - Shizuo se estaba enojando con el mocoso ¿por qué actuaba así? Él nunca lo atacaría, a menos que lo haya golpeado alguna vez sin que se haya dado cuenta… no… él no parecía la clase de mocoso que se mete en problemas.

-Shizu-chan… - la voz de Izaya lo sacó de sus pensamientos - me dijiste que ibas a dejar de fumar~

-Tienes razón, lo dije y voy a cumplir.

-Asi me gusta Shizu-chan~, Daiki-kun, - Daiki levantó la mirada y lo observó- si vamos a mi departamento, vamos a hablar los dos en privado. ¿Te parece bien?

Daiki sólo asintió, esa forma de moverse, hablar y expresarse de Izaya lo sorprendía mucho. ¿Por qué ese Omega actuaba así? Él había leído muchas cosas sobre omegas, y la mayoría eran unos cobardes… como él… pero ese Omega… Izaya-san… era increíble… _quisiera ser como él…_ \- Daiki odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Su vida había girado 180 grados cuando habían descubierto lo que era…

-Bien - dijo Izaya - Shinra muchas gracias por todo, pero ya nos vamos. Shizuo tiene que buscar sus cosas para irse a vivir conmigo y yo quiero hablar con Daiki-kun.

-Izaya-kun - dijo Shingen - mañana en mi consultorio a la las 10.

-Entendido, vamos Shizu-chan, Daiki-kun.

Los tres se levantaron y Celty fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando Izaya estaba por pasar, Celty lo toca el brazo.

[Izaya]

-¿Que pasa Celty?

[Quiero felicitarte por el bebé]

-Gracias Celty. - Izaya observó a la dullahan, ella tenía algo para decir pero no se animaba - Celty, si tienes algo para decirme, dímelo. - Celty dudo unos segundos y finalmente escribió:

[Quisiera acompañarte en todo el proceso de tu embarazo]

-Celty… - Izaya no lo podía creer, ¿acaso está loca? ¿por qué habría de querer seguir su embarazo?

[Se que no es algo que diría, pero eres la primera persona que conozco que va a tener un bebé y…]

Celty se puso el celular contra su pecho, sabía que era arriesgado lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella siempre había tenido curiosidad con los bebés, eran tan lindos, pero ella nunca había tenido posibilidad de conocer uno. Además, ella nunca podría tener un hijo… aunque nunca lo había intentado… pero aún así…

-¿Y…? ¿por qué quieres ver mi embarazo, Celty?

[Creo que primero por curiosidad]

-Mmmm y ¿lo segundo? Se trata de Shinra ¿verdad? Adivino, la dullahan enamorada de un humano quisiera tener un hijo… - Izaya sintió como Celty se enojaba, ¿como se atrevía a decirle eso? - pero… yo no esperaba estar así… Celty… - Izaya de sonrojo un poco- puedes acompañarme en el proceso de mi embarazo.

[¿De verdad?]

-Seguramente voy a necesitar tu ayuda más adelante, un embarazo Omega es complicado, y tenerte a mi lado me va a ayudar bastante.

Celty no lo podía creer, Izaya estaba siendo bueno, aunque su forma de ser bueno era un poco egoísta, pero estaba siendo bueno con ella y eso era lo que importaba.

[Gracias Izaya]

-No hay problema Celty, nos vemos, Shizu-chan me estás mirando feo - en efecto, Shizuo estaba mirando a Izaya de una forma posesiva, dominante. Izaya se acercó a ella y le susurró - amo que me mire así~ pero me da miedo sentirme dominado… Celty… ¿crees que puedes ser mi confidente? - Celty estaba sorprendida, ¿por qué Izaya querría que ella fuera eso? - se que es extraño, pero Shizu-chan es un protozoo y no me va a entender…

[Izaya… yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda]

-Gracias Celty… me voy yendo. Nos vemos.

Izaya se fue corriendo hacia Shizuo y tomó su mano.

-Vamos Shizu-chan, Daiki-kun no te quedes así atrás y vení con nosotros~

-Sí -Daiki-kun respondió rápidamente.

* * *

Habían caminado un par de cuadras, Izaya iba hablando de distintas cosas con Shizuo y este respondía sonriendo. Tenía envidia… Daiki se sentía con envidia de ese Omega, era un Omega libre, sin miedo y con alfa que lo respeta, en cambio él… sólo había conseguido miserias.

-Daiki-kun, Shizu-chan nos va a acompañar hasta mi departamento, luego el se va a ir al suyo a buscar su ropa.

Daiki no entendía porque le estaba diciendo eso, él no tenía problema de que el alfa se quedara, es más comprendía si este se sentía posesivo sobre él, pero Izaya no era un Omega común y corriente, y quizás su alfa tampoco lo fuera.

-Shizu-chan~ hoy vamos a ser una pareja viviendo juntos, ¿no estas emocionado?

Shizuo volvió a sonreír e Izaya a hablar de nuevo, Daiki sólo los observaba desde atrás. Caminaron un buen rato, hasta llegar a una parte de la ciudad muy cara, acaso ¿Izaya-san era su vecino?

Llegaron a un departamento y se detuvieron, Shizuo abrazo a Izaya y le dió un beso para que todos supieran a quién le pertenecía Izaya.

-Nos vemos en un rato, dile a tu secretaria que me abra la puerta cuando llegue.

Izaya asintió y le dio un suave beso.

-Lo haré, te amo Shizu-chan~

-Y yo a ti, Izaya.

Daiki estaba sorprendido, actuaban como una pareja común y corriente, ¿por qué? ¿acaso todo lo que había leído estaba mal?

Shizuo se fue dejando solo a Izaya.

-Vamos Daiki-kun, tenemos que hablar.

Subieron al piso más alto del edificio, allí se acercaron a la única puerta que había, al parecer el alfa tiene mucho dinero.

-Pasa Daiki-kun, mi departamento es grande pero es mi templo y la vista es espectacular.

-¿Su departamento Izaya-san?

-Si, Shizuo vive en una pocilga, no tiene estilo, en cambio mi departamento es lo mejor que hay. Es grande, tiene muchas habitaciones y vuelvo a decir lo mismo, la vista espectacular. - Izaya se había acercado a los ventanales gigantes que tenía, realmente la vista era increíble. - Es un buen lugar para observar a los humanos - Daiki miro a Izaya y este sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Humanos, Izaya-san?

-Si, humanos. Amo a los humanos Daiki-kun, ellos son perfectos, son… - Izaya cambio su cara completamente - Daiki-kun ¿tu no envidias a los humanos? Mejor dicho ¿no tienes envidia de los betas?

-¿Por qué pregunta eso, Izaya-san?

-Porque ellos son algo que nosotros nunca vamos a ser.

-Creo que sí tengo envidia de ellos, pero también los detesto - Daiki apretó fuerte sus puños, Izaya lo miro fijamente - Cuando mi vida se fue al infierno ellos solamente me dieron la espalda y comenzaron a discriminarme, mis amigos, mis maestros, incluso mi madre, todos me dejaron de lado.

-Mmmm - dijo una voz detrás de ellos - así que al fin apareces Izaya - Namie se acercó a Izaya y lo agarró de la campera - me debes un día entero de paga, maldito monstruo.

-Yay Namie-san, lamento lo que sucedió ayer, pero tuve un imprevisto y me olvidé de avisarte que no vengas.

Namie apretó más fuerte su campera y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Espero que me des una maldita recompensa por el mal momento que me hiciste pasar Izaya.

-Podría decirte algo de tu hermano~ - Namie lo soltó - pero por como me trataste te lo voy a decir cuando termine tu horario. -Namie se alejó enojada - Namie-san, tengo hambre, prepara algo para comer, ¿qué quieres de comer Daiki-kun?

Daiki todavía no salía del asombro que se llevó cuando vio toda la escena de Izaya-san con la mujer beta, que no se dió cuenta que Izaya lo estaba mirando, ¿que quería comer?

-Con cualquier cosa estoy bien, Izaya-san.

La mujer beta se acercó a él y lo miró de arriba a abajo, juzgandolo.

-Genial, si antes tenía que ver a Izaya, ahora tengo que ver a su clon. Me voy a ir a comprar para preparar la comida.

-Namie-san~ antes de que te vayas prepara té.

La mujer se fue rezongando a la cocina.

-Vamos a sentarnos en el sillón, Daiki-kun. -se fueron al sillón y se sentaron enfrentados, a los minutos apareció la mujer con una bandeja con dos tazas, las dejo en la mesita y se fue a comprar. - Y bien, Daiki-kun, ¿de que querías hablar?

Daiki pensó lo que quería saber, nunca espero conocer a otro Omega y más a uno como Izaya.

-Yo… no se que quiero saber. Nunca esperé conocer a otro Omega.

-Mmmm estamos iguales Daiki-kun, nunca conocí a otro Omega, sólo alfas en celo.

-¿Alfas en celo?

-Si, alfas que sentían mi olor y querían aparearse conmigo. Todos terminaron con mucho más golpes que satisfacción, no me iba a dejar ser abusado por ellos.

-Pero ¿y su alfa?

-¿Shizu-chan? - Daiki asintió - Shizu-chan es un caso especial, él nunca se dió cuenta que yo era su Omega, el protozoo se dió cuenta de eso hace dos días.

-Pero ustedes estaban tan pegados, pensé que hace mucho que eran pareja.

-No, Shizu-chan y yo hemos sido enemigos mucho tiempo.

Daiki no espera oír eso de Izaya, no parecía que fueran enemigos, se veían tan lindos juntos, realmente estaban destinados el uno al otro.

-Dime Daiki-kun, a ti te atacaron ¿verdad? - Daiki bajo la cabeza y asintió, - ¿quieres hablar de eso?

¿Seria lo correcto hablar de eso? Las únicas personas que sabía lo que había pasado eran su padre, su médico y el chofer de la familia que lo había salvado.

-Si no quieres hablar no tengo problema, pero quizás te sirva para desquitarte. Yo también soy un Omega y pase muchas veces por esa situación. La única diferencia que tenemos es que yo me defiendo, a Orihara Izaya sólo su alfa lo puede tocar.

-¿Podría enseñarme a defenderme Izaya-san?

-Mmm ahora no puedo, por mi estado, - Izaya se tocó su estómago y sonrió dulcemente - pero si quieres le digo a mis hermanas que saben defensa personal, ellas te pueden enseñar.

-Muchisimas gracias Izaya-san. - Daiki sonrió, hace mucho no se sentía tan bien.

-Eres muy tierno, Daiki-kun, tienes que ser menos tierno. - Izaya meditó un poco - mmmm, ya sé que vamos a hacer contigo, Daiki-kun, tú - Izaya lo señaló - vas a ser mi aprendiz y vas a convertirte en un traficante de información como yo. Si, ya me lo imagino - Izaya sonrió sádicamente - tu y yo observando juntos a los humanos y vendiendo información, los dos omegas de Japón - comenzó a reírse, - si… me gusta mucho eso. Además me vas a servir cuando no pueda moverme de acá por mi bebé. Mis hermanas te van a enseñar a defenderte y yo te voy a enseñar a ser como yo, tienes un gran futuro Daiki-kun.

-Yo… - Daiki pensó seriamente, el nunca iba a heredar la fortuna de sus padres ya que era el tercer hijo de la pareja; el era un Omega, la vergüenza de su madre y él tenía miedo de las personas. Quizás con la ayuda de Izaya, él se convertiría en algo parecido a Izaya, y quizás su vida cambie de rumbo - yo quiero ser su aprendiz Izaya-san. No quiero ser más un Omega asustadizo, detesto serlo. Por favor Izaya-san acepteme como su aprendiz.

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado, Daiki-kun. Tus lecciones van a comenzar mañana, ¿vas a la escuela? - Daiki-kun asintió - ¿A qué escuela?

-Voy a una escuela privada, pero tengo clases sólo para mí.

-¿Por qué tienes esas clases?

-Mi padre pidió que me dieran esas clases porque mis compañeros comenzaron a molestarme y algunos quisieron abusar de mí.

-Haz tenido una vida dura, Daiki-kun, pero no te preocupes con mi ayuda vas a ser alguien espectacular.

-Izaya-san, muchas gracias. - Daiki bajo la cabeza y pensó en cómo su vida estaba tomando otro rumbo, se sentía extraño, pero feliz. - Izaya-san…

-¿Qué sucede Daiki-kun?

-Quisiera hablar de lo que me sucedió con el alfa que quiso abusar de mí.

-¿Estás seguro? - Daiki lo pensó seriamente, el quería hablar y sacarse todo ese miedo que tenía encerrado en su interior y estaba seguro que Izaya no lo iba a juzgar como las demás personas, asintió moviendo lentamente la cabeza - te escucho entonces Daiki-kun.

-Yo…

Daiki no pudo hablar porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró la mujer beta seguida del alfa.

-No puedo creer que Izaya se haya hecho su amigo, Heiwajima-san.

-No es mi amigo, es mi Omega.

-Mmm así que ese era el secreto de Izaya, igual siendo un Omega, sigue siendo repugnante.

-Shizu-chan~- gritó Izaya y fue a abrazar a Shizuo - te extrañe.

-Realmente eres repugnante - Namie dijo enojada mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Me tienes envidia Namie-san~

Namie no lo escucho o simplemente lo ignoró y se fue a la cocina.

-Shizu-chan, ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Shizuo siguió a Izaya hasta los sillones, allí se encontraba el pequeño Omega, quien apenas lo vio bajo la cabeza.

-Daiki-kun, una de las cosas que vas a tener que aprender es que dejes de bajar la cabeza, cada vez que veas a algún alfa. Es por eso que ellos te atacan.

Tenía razón, las palabras de Izaya se metieron firmemente en su cabeza, levantó la mirada y vio por primera vez al alfa. Su primera impresión fue que era un hombre alto y muy fuerte. Llevaba puesto un traje de bartender y anteojos sobre sus ojos. Su mirada era dura, de alguien que había vivido muchas cosas, pero que cuando miraba a Izaya se endulzaba.

-Te pareces mucho a Izaya - dijo Shizuo - mmmm ¿como era que te llamabas?

-Perdón, Daiki-kun, - dijo Izaya - Shizuo con los nombres es un protozoo. Nunca se acuerda los nombres. - Izaya miro a Shizuo - Shizu-chan, Daiki-kun va a ser mi aprendiz.

-¿Lo vas a convertir, Izaya?

-Yay~ va a ser espectacular. Vamos a ser los dos omegas de Japón traficante de información. Ya me lo imagino~

-Era terrible - Shizuo miró dulcemente a Izaya - pero te amo por eso.

-Shizu-chan - dijo Izaya mientras se sonrojaba. Izaya sacudió la cabeza y miró a Daiki - Daiki-kun, ¿quieres hablar conmigo y Shizuo? Si tienes miedo Shizuo le podemos pedir que se vaya.

-No, Izaya-san, tengo que enfrentar mis miedos - Daiki comenzó a sentirse seguro - quiero contarle todo lo que viví desde que soy un Omega.

-Entonces habla.

Daiki comenzó a recordar su vida, llena de miserias…

* * *

 _Todavía recuerdo el día que mi primer celo llegó, fue hace tres años, tenía 14 años. Era una mañana tan linda, me iba a ir a encontrar con mis amigos para ir al cine, hacía una semana que habíamos visto a la jinete sin cabeza, cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan escalofríos. Me levanté de la cama y me caí, fue un golpe terrible, pero no lo sentí porque mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente, pensé que tenía fiebre y quise levantarme, pero volví a caerme. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Mi cuerpo se sentía tan acalorado y excitado, quería que alguien me tocara y me tomara contra el piso, esos pensamientos me aterraron más. Comencé a gritar, pero nadie vino a verme, tenía miedo._

 _Creo que algún momento perdí la conciencia, pero recuerdo haberme comenzado a tocar y gritar más fuerte, ya no soportaba más el calor que tenía mi cuerpo. Intente pararme de nuevo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, grite de nuevo por ayuda, pero de vuelta fue en vano. Volví a comenzar a tocarme, estaba muy excitado, pero lo que me pareció más extraño fue como mi ano se sentía. Tenía la necesidad de sentirme lleno por algo grande y duro, comencé a meterme los dedos, pero no era lo suficientemente grande. Pero igual seguí con eso hasta que me vine y volví a perder la conciencia._

 _Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama y estaban mis padres discutiendo con alguien, quise hablarles pero mi garganta se sentía seca, así que me moví para que me vieran. Logre mover mi mano y que mi madre me viera, ella me miró extrañamente, se giró y se fue. Mi padre la llamó "Haruko, Haruko" pero ella no respondió y se fue. La cara de decepción que puso mi padre es algo que nunca voy a olvidar._

 _La persona que estaba con mi padre se giró y me vio. Se acercó a mí y se presentó, era un médico, se llamaba Shingen, pero no era un médico legal. Yo sabía que mi padre tenía algunos tratos con gente "incorrecta" y el haber conocido a ese médico lo confirmó. El médico se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacer preguntas que no pude responder por mi garganta seca, mi padre se dió cuenta y me trajo un vaso con agua fría, lo tome desesperado, fue lo más frío que había tomado en mi vida._

 _El médico me explico que me estaba pasando, yo era un Omega, un hombre capaz de procrear y tener hijos, tenía un útero en mi interior que se abre cada tres meses para poder procrear y tener hijos y luego se cierra. Era una condición nueva para los científicos, el Omega más viejo tenía 30 años, no éramos ni un grano de arena para la historia de la ciencia._

 _El médico me dió una cantidad enorme de pastillas para tomar, eran inhibidores hormonales, servían para que mis hormonas no se alboroten y mis "celos" no sean así de fuerte. Me dijo que él se tenía que ir a Estados Unidos para investigar un caso de un Omega embarazado, el primero de todos, pero que me iba a dejar con unos médicos de confianza, uno era su hijo a quien nunca conocí, pero que enviaba los inhibidores todos los meses, los demás médicos venían a verme una vez al mes, dejaban la orden de los remedios y se iban. Mi padre hablaba con el hijo y él enviaba los remedios._

 _Mi madre nunca volvió a la casa, yo me había convertido en la vergüenza familiar. Ella era una persona muy conservadora, para ella los gays eran seres que no deberían existir. Mi padre era todo lo contrario, él apoyaba todo lo que fuera hecho con amor, era un eterno enamorado, como yo le decía, y siempre trataba bien a la gente. El y mi madre se habían casado por obligación familiar y habían tenido tres hijos, dos varones y una mujer. Yo era el menor, mi madre nunca me había querido pero nunca me trató mal, ella siempre decía que parecía una "chica" y que tenía que verme mas masculino. Mi padre me defendía y decía que si Dios me hizo así, yo era perfecto. Mi padre es un muy buen hombre y no se merecía una mujer como mi madre._

 _Cuando mi primer celo pasó, volví a la escuela. Allí me trataron bien los primeros meses, mis amigos seguían siendo mis amigos, íbamos al cine, jugamos al fútbol, estudiabamos juntos, hasta que llegó mi segundo celo._

 _Ocurrió en la escuela, comencé a sentirme acalorado de nuevo y fui a la enfermería. Hablé con mi padre para decirle que me parecía que había comenzado de nuevo, el dijo que cuando terminara con la reunión iba a venir a buscarme. La enfermera me dejó descansar en la camilla, me había quedado dormido cuando siento que alguien me estaba tocando. Me desperté asustado y grité, pero al instante me taparon la boca. Era mi mejor amigo, el me fue a visitar a la enfermería y mi olor lo enloqueció. Ahí fue donde conocí la naturaleza de los alfas._

 _Se subió arriba mío y me arrancó mi ropa, yo mordí su mano y grite fuerte, pero él fue más rápido y me volvió a tapar la boca. Comenzó a desnudarse, estaba completamente erecto, me dió miedo. Nunca fui creyente, pero en ese momento comencé a rezar para que alguien me ayudara._

 _Cuando estaba apunto de penetrarme, llegó la enfermera con mi padre, mi padre actuó rápido y golpeó a mi amigo en la cabeza y lo sacó de arriba mío, la enfermera se asustó, grito y salió a buscar al chico de seguridad. Yo me abracé a mi padre y le pedí que me llevara a casa, que tenía mucho miedo. Mi padre me estaba poniendo la ropa de nuevo cuando llegó el de seguridad, me preguntó qué había pasado y le dije que yo estaba recostado cuando él había intentado abusar de mí, se lo llevaron inconsciente. Yo me fui con mi padre a mi casa, al lugar donde iba a estar seguro._

 _Estuve un mes entero sin salir de mi casa, los padres de mi amigo habían venido a casa, a hablar con mi padre para que quite la denuncia, pero mi padre no iba a perdonar nunca lo que me había ocurrido. Mi padre había reclamado en la escuela que le dieran las filmaciones, que si no se las daba les iba a hacer la denuncia más grande que jamás haya existido, allí estaba la prueba de que yo estaba dormido cuando me atacó. Fue un escándalo para todos, mi amigo salió a pedir disculpas públicamente pero mi padre no lo perdonó, y yo menos._

 _Volví a la escuela luego de mi tercer celo. La escuela había hablado con mi padre, quien les explicó lo que yo era y habían acondicionado un aula sólo para mí, todos los profesores que tenían eran mujeres para que no me pasara nada. Una de mis profesoras había sido violada por su ex marido y me ayudó mucho en todo lo que estaba pasando._

 _Pasó casi un año así, me volví a sentir más humano, desaparecía 4 días cada 3 meses pero era una rutina placentera. Hasta que un día mi celo se adelantó un día._

 _Ese día volvía de la escuela, el chofer de la familia había ido a comprar algunas cosas que le había pedido y yo me había quedado en el auto. Hacía calor. Decidí bajar a tomar aire, nunca imaginé que me iba a arrepentir de eso._

 _Un hombre, no recuerdo su rostro, me golpeó y me llevó a un callejón. Ocurrió de nuevo lo mismo, pero yo ahora estaba inconsciente. El chofer de la familia llegó justo cuando estaba por ser abusado. Golpeó a ese hombre tan fuerte que terminó en prisión preventiva por violento._

 _No recuerdo nada de esa vez, sí abusó o no de mí, no lo sé. Lo único que sé que me dieron más remedios para tomar por si había sido abusado y evitar un embarazo no deseado. Volví a encerrarme en mi habitación._

 _Estuve casi tres meses encerrado, hasta que decidí volver a salir, pero ya no salí como una persona normal. Me daba miedo todo, cualquier hombre que se acercaba a mi me hacía temblar del miedo. Yo… nunca más volví a ser normal… yo me convertí en un polluelo asustado por todo._

 _El médico ilegal había vuelto a Japón y comenzó a visitarme de nuevo, él me ayudó a volver a salir, pero aún así el miedo seguía estando. Cualquier persona que tocara, incluso mi padre, me hacía temblar del terror que sentía._

 _Pensé varias veces quitarme la vida, pero nunca lo hice, creo que hay que ser muy valiente para quitarse la vida y a la vez demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Yo era cobarde…_

 _Soy cobarde… pero soy un Omega y tengo que salir adelante, como mucho de los omegas que leí en los libros que mi padre me conseguía._

 _Así que decidí seguir viviendo y soñando que algún día alguien va a venir y me va a sacar de este infierno…_

 _-_ Yo espero que esa persona que me ayude sea usted Izaya-san.

* * *

Al fin conocimos la historia de Daiki-kun, el próximo capítulo va a estar más centrado en Izaya y Shizuo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
